Pokémon Catalyst
by Geo Soul
Summary: Ash Ketchum has a secret, a secret that very few people know of, and that secret nearly gets him and others killed. Ash stops holding back and sets out to end the evil that he's been fighting for six years. But little does he know that his greatest enemy has a second agenda that threatens the planet…and much more.
1. The battle

**Geo: Well guys, welcome to the beginning of the greatest journey Ash has ever had, and yes we know most of you don't like it when we add ourselves to stories. But…how can I put this?...Red, how would you put it?**

 **Red: It's our story, we can do whatever we want. Also, some Pokémon designs like Crobat, Poliwrath, Greninja, and others are similar to ones by FR DeviantArt.**

 **Geo: What he said. So without further ado, let's begin.**

 **Please review, Fave and follow, it helps.**

 ** _-Pokémon Catalyst-_**

* * *

16 year old Ash Ketchum lied on his back inside his Pokémon Centre room, thinking about tomorrow. _'I can't lose again. Not this time!'_ He knew he had to battle Alain and only had two Pokémon chosen; Goodra and Greninja. Noivern wasn't strong enough and the others were too weak from fighting Team Rocket. _'I won't fail you Dad! I'll see you again.'_ He thought with determination.

"Pikapi!" Pikachu exclaimed while jumping onto his friend's chest. "Thanks buddy." He smiled and scratched his head. Ash reached into his pocket, pulled out his Holo-Caster and dialed a number in.

"Please wait." It said while playing some 8-bit music. Ash rolled his eyes and waited for a few minutes until the person answered. "Hey Brock!" Ash greeted his old friend who was on his side with Croagunk next to him removing his hand from the communications device. "Hey Ash…what's up?" He groaned. "Again? Jenny or Joy?"

"Hehehehehehehehehehe…both." Ash and Pikachu face palmed at this and laughed. "Brock, you need a girlfriend badly!" Ash chuckled as a bell rang on the other end of the call. "Gotta go Ash, that's for me." Brock said getting up quickly. "Okay, hey before you go tell all our friends to tune in to the Kalos League Finals tomorrow, okay?"

"Can do, why?"

"Because I'm gonna be battling!" Ash said determined. "And this time I'm giving it all I got, I think I might use…him."

"No…you mean..." Brock paled. "Yes." Ash nodded. "See ya Brock, tell Misty I said hi." He said as he ended the transmission. Ash got up off his bed and headed to a PC.

 ***Later***

"Hey Professor Juniper!" He spoke with a smile. "Ash! It's been a little over a year, how are you?" She greeted with a smile. "I've been great! I called because I'm in the Kalos finals. Hey…Professor can you send me 'HIM'?" Ash said, emphasizing the last word. "Of course I can." She shuddered before reaching into her pocket and pulling out a Premier-Ball and sending it through the transmitter.

"Thanks Professor!" _'Now all I need to do is call Professor Oak.'_

 ***Later***

Ash walked outside in the forest nearby. In his hands and a duffel bag at his side were a lot of simple PokéBall's and around his neck was a Premier-Ball. "We won't lose this time buddy."

"Pika!" Ash smiled. "Ash! Can I watch you train?"

"Sure thing Bonnie! But can you keep it a secret?"

"Why?" She asked with a tilted head. "Because the four I'm gonna use are gonna be a huge surprise to everyone!" _'Especially that asshole Damian!'_ He spoke with a smile and thought with glee. Malicious glee but glee nonetheless for the abusive cunt.

 ***Later***

"Ready Bonnie?"

"Yeah!" Ash smirked. "Greninja, Goodra, Hawlucha, Talonflame, Noivern, come on out!" He exclaimed while throwing up their PokéBalls into the air and sending them out. "Alright everyone! Tomorrow we battle against Alain in the finals, and if we win we can face the Elite 4!" They all cheered in determination, knowing that who he chose to use would have to give it all they had. "And today you're gonna be training with some extra help." He then opened the duffel bag.

 ***The next day***

"Ash, time for breakfast!" Serena called from outside. "I'll be out in a second!" He yawned. "Clemont? Time to wake up."

" ***Snore*** Five more minutes." He rolled his eyes and leaned over to his ear. "Bonnie's proposing to a girl for you again." He whispered in a singsong voice. _'3…2…1…'_

"WHAT!?" Clemont shot up so fast it looked like his whole body just got whiplash. "You fucking asshole!" He glared at Ash who was on the floor laughing. "Every time!" He laughed with Pikachu. "You fall for that every time!" He spoke in between breaths. Clemont scowled at him. "You're a dick!" He shouted. "Lousy stinkin' rookie." That got Clemont a powerful **Thunderbolt**. "I AM NO DAMN ROOKIE!" He exclaimed comically.

 ***Outside the Room***

Serena was still standing on the other side of the door and was snickering with Bonnie. "Clemont never learns." Bonnie laughed out. "Yeah!" Serena said while laughing louder as Ash walked out fully dressed while Clemont was in the bathroom.

"You ready Ash?" Bonnie said very excited. "You know it!" He smiled hugely as he gave a fist pump, his face filled with determination. "I'm so pumped!" He said before his stomach growled very loudly. "Ugh…so hungry!" He moaned as both girls sighed. "You eat more than a Snorlax." Serena spoke jokingly with a blush as they headed to the cafeteria when Clemont rushed out of the room, putting on his very heavy mechanical backpack. "Hey wait up!" He said strained.

 ***Later***

The three were in the cafeteria waiting on Clemont…again. "Come on Clemont!" Bonnie yelled. "Why doesn't he just put less stuff in that thing?" She sighed as her older brother came to them panting heavily. "Clemont, I feel like that's your equivalent of going to the gym." Ash laughed. "Yeah yeah, shut up Ash."

 ***Lumiose Airport***

 ***Now arriving at Lumiose City***

"Finally." A man said as he stepped off the plane and looked around. "This place is beautiful." He looked up and saw a pair of Spritzee flying above him. "Cro-"

"Don't you fucking dare Croagunk!" He exclaimed as the poison frog snickered loudly.

 ***Ash***

Ash and his friends dug into their food; Ash mostly than the others. "How have you never choked?" Clemont said. "I don't have a gag reflex." He said simply and proudly as a bell rang, signifying that the battle would commence in an hour. "Alright it's almost time!" Bonnie said more excited than usual, waking up Dedene and Squishy. "Denenenenene!" The small Pikachu-like Pokémon complained from being woken up with a cute scowl while Squishy smiled.

 ***Later***

"Okay Ash, you can do this." He told himself, looking at a mirror in the bathroom, his hat containing all of his hair, showing no strands. "I'm so ready for this!" He splashed some water in his face and when he dried his face, he realized something fell off his eye. "Not again!" He exclaimed as he covered his left eye and picked up what he dropped, hesitating to put it on. **_'Ash.'_** He heard Pikachu say mentally through their bond. "Yeah?"

 ** _'You know you don't have to put those things on your face, just like that stuff on your hair.'_** He told him. **_'Just because your hair changed when you were ten doesn't mean you're an ugly freak.'_**

"Yeah…but they might not think the same way…" Pikachu then sent his first move **ThunderShock** at him. **_'Ash, they're your friends.'_** He told him, knocking off his hat. "Oops." Pikachu said out loud. "Not cool!" Ash panicked as he kept his naturally messy hair hidden with his hood.

"Suuuure." Pikachu snickered. "C'mon Ash, your hair looks awesome! And so do your eyes!" He exclaimed. Ash glared at him and sighed. "Fine, but if people start calling me a freak, I'm blaming you!"

"You said the same thing when you thought that Nurse Joy was going to laugh at your dick back in Nuvema Town and now she walks with a limp."

"I AM NOT BROCK!"

"Who's not me?" Said man spoke making Ash and Pikachu turn around. "Brock!" Ash said excited as he pulled him into a brotherly hug. "So you here to watch me battle?" He smiled. "You know it!" He said with a fist pump at his side as Happiny jumped onto his shoulder. "Hap Hap!"

"Hey Happiny." Ash greeted her as a knock on the door was heard followed by Clemont's voice. "Ash, the battle's in 10 minutes."

"Be there in a minute Clemont!"

 ***Later***

Ash looked down the tunnel with Pikachu on his shoulder. "You ready buddy?" "You know it!"

Meanwhile Serena and the siblings were talking about the math, though Bonnie was keeping quiet. "I'm so excited!" She said as Squishy jumped in her bag and Dedene on her head. "Denene!"

"What kind of Pokémon is that?" They heard a voice say. Clemont looked up and saw a young adult with messy flat brown hair, light brown skin, and small green eyes. He wore an orange long sleeve shirt, a green vest, black hiking boots, and tan baggy pants. "Oh hello." He greeted. "Wait, aren't you the Kanto Pewter Gym Leader?!"

"That I am." He smiled. "Name's Brock Harrison. And I'm guessing you're Clemont?"

"Yep!" He stood up and bowed multiple times. "It is an honor to be in front of a Veteran Gym Leader!" Brock sweatdropped while Happiny jumped out of his pocket and started playing with Bonnie's Pokémon.

"Hap Hap!"

"Denene!" Dedene cheered while Squshy slid into her lap. "Hi!" Bonnie smiled. "This is Dedene!"

 ***Later***

Ash removed his hands from his eyes and started to walk forward. He could see Alain out on the field. "You ready Pikachu?"

 ** _'You know it!'_** He spoke mentally when a bell rang. All around the world now, everyone on the planet who knew the name Ash Ketchum was watching the Kalos League finals.

* * *

 ***Cerulean City***

Four sisters sat in their living room staring at the huge TV. The youngest having fiery orange hair tied into a ponytail hile holding a Marill and a Horsea.

"I can't believe Ash got to go to the Fashion Capital of the world!" Daisy exclaimed while Lily and Violet nodded, but with deep and heavy blushes for him, like their little sister.

* * *

 ***New Bark Town***

Max and May Maple sat down watching TV with their mother Caroline, happy that Ash made it to the finals of Kalos, even Munchlax wasn't eating anything to focus on watching while Glaceon had hearts in her eyes, thinking about Pikachu.

"He looks so strong!" She said in joy.

"I heard that." Munchlax snickered. "BE QUIET!" She hit him with her tail.

* * *

 ***Twinleaf Town***

Dawn Berlitz sat down with her mother Johanna, Piplup, Buneary who had hearts in her eyes, and Ash's Ambipom watching the upcoming battle.

"He looks so badass!" Buneary said in joy.

"I heard that." Piplup snickered. "BE QUIET!" Buneary pushed him with her ears while Ambipom snickered. "Dumbasses."

* * *

 ***Black City***

The newly declared Gym Leader Iris watched with all her Pokémon the battle that would soon happen, her Emolga and herself had hearts in their eyes.

"He looks so awesome!" She thought out loud with Emolga.

"I heard that." Dragonite snickered. "BE QUIET!" She yelled as she started to smack his face and Emolga launched an **Electro-Ball** at him.

 _'Why am I feeling déjà vu?'_ He thought as Axew snickered.

* * *

 ***Kalos***

"Hey Brock!" Said man turned around to see a man in a suit with a head of neatly combed green hair and equally green eyes. "Cilan." He spoke with a smile. "Are you also here to see Ash's battle?"

"You know it! And from a battle with him, I expect he will have a delicious strategy with some spicy surprises!"

 ***Ash***

 **"All right ladies and gentleman!"** The announcer shouted over his mic. **"I hope you're ready for the Final battle of the Kalos League!"** He said, gaining many shouts of excitement. Ash clenched his fist and walked forward.

 **"On the left we have the Trainer Alain Myoki from Vaniville Town!"** The crowd cheers loudly for him as Ash came closer to the field. **"And on the right, we have the veteran Trainer of Pallet Town in Kanto; Ash Ketchum!"** The crowd cheered louder as he was then seen. Literally every girl in the arena was screaming something about him being sexy. "So he finally took that stuff off." Brock said, gaining a few looks.

"What do you mean?" Serena tilted her head. "Well, on the day he first became a Pokémon Trainer." He started. "Ash and Pikachu weren't exactly great friends like they are now."

"Really?" They all asked. "Yep. Pikachu completely ignored him and laughed when he failed to cach a Rattata and a Pidgey."

"Wow." Bonnie looked up. "At least, until Ash saved his life." Brock spoke again with a small smile.

"Ash and Pikachu got caught up in a heavy storm and were attack by an angry flock of Spearow."

"Oh dear." Clemont said, knowing how bad a Spearow's temper could be. His Pokémon released themselves to listen and watch the battle, Chespin moving to Serena's lap. "Ash also met the Cerulean Gym Leader Misty that day when he took her bike to escape to the Pokémon Centre." Serena snickered at that part. "That sounds like something Ash would've done." Brock chuckled too. "On the way the front tire got stuck and both went flying. The Spearow dived at them and Ash kept Pikachu in his arms, taking every hit. His clothes were bloodstained and his back is mostly scar tissue probably."

"Oh my!" Bonnie covered her mouth, crying at the thought of the pain as Brock grimaced. "The flock grouped up and dive bombed them all together with **Drill-Peck**. Ash stood up wth his arms out and yelled at them, yelling Pikachu to run and get somewhere safe. Pikachu had been nothing but a jerk to him the entire time yet he was willing to risk his life to protect him. He stood and jumped up onto Ash's head and into the air as lightning fell."

"What happened next?!" Bonnie asked excited and a little terrified.

"Well, when the lightning struck, it hit both Ash and Pikachu. It overloaded Pikachu's electrical capacity and let him use a very deadly and powerful **Thunderbolt** on the entire flock, I kid you not at full power it would put any Electric-Type Legendary to shame." They were all shocked at this. "And as for Ash, well look." He said pointing to his friend down below. His messy hair was whiter than snow with many black spots on each hair and let down a little under his shoulders, making Serena blush brightly at how beautiful it made him look. "I smell love in the air." Cilan said teasingly. "With a side of wedding bells and babies!" Bonnie continued with a smirk, making her brighter.

"Oooooh…both of you be quiet!" She complained as she released her Braixen, Pancham, and Sylveon. "What Pokémon is that?" Brock and Cilan asked her. "This is Sylveon. She's a Fairy-Type Eevee."

"What's with his eyes?" Bonnie asked, making them look closer at him.

Wanting to know more about Ash's eye color? Well his right eye is a deep crimson with a mystical blue pupil while his left one is a pure gold with a purple pupil. They also saw Ash had a huge bag with him.

" **BATTLE BEGIN!** " The announcer shouted.

"Tyranitar! Let's go!" Alain threw out his Johto Pseudo-Legendary. "Go Goodra, I choose you!" Ash exclaimed, throwing the ball in the air and unleashing the slimy Dragon-Type who was bursting with energy. The two Pseudo-Legendries stood at attention when Tyranitar fired off a **Shadow-Ball** as the first move.

"Dodge it and use **Dragon-Pulse**!" Ash said as she did so with amazing speed and launched the attack, knocking back the other Pokémon who unleashed a **Sandstorm** attack. "Damn!" Ash swore. "Goodra use **Mud-Bomb**!" Goodra charged up the attack and launched it forward through the heavy sand.

Tyranitar let out a roar of pain before he charged Goodra and fired a point blank **Hyper-Beam** , knocking her out almost instantly.

"Goodra is unable to battle, the winner is Tyranitar!"

"You did a great job girl, have a nice rest." Ash said as he recalled her and pulled out a new PokéBall, this time he did something nostalgic, he turned his hat backwards. "I choose you!" He threw the ball and released a green raptor-like Pokémon with a piece of grass in his mouth. "Woah." Serena pulled out her PokéDex and aimed it at his Pokémon.

"It's Sceptile!" Brock exclaimed, happy to see one of his strongest Pokémon. "That's so awesome!" Cilan said.

"Sceptile use **Leaf-Tornado**!" Ash shouted. Sceptile screeched as he started to spin in a tornado and suck up the large Dark/Rock-Type, battering it and cutting through his hard armor.

"Use **Dark-Pulse**!" Alain said as Tyranitar tried to do so. "Don't give him the chance! **Bullet-Seed** then immediately **Leaf-Blade**!" Ash exclaimed. Sceptile opened his mouth and fired the green seeds right in his face, sending him back when his arms glowed as Sceptile rushed him, his arms extended slashing him very roughly.

"TY!" Tyranitar cried out before falling unconscious.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle, the winner is Sceptile!" The referee declared as the crowd went wild.

"Alright Ash!" His friends cheered while Alain sent out Metagross. Ash recalled Sceptile and threw another PokéBall and released a light bluish-green frog with a plant on his back. "Bulbasaur, I choose you!"

"Pika pika!" Pikachu called out to his friend from Ash's shoulder.

"Why a Bulbasaur?" Bonnie asked. "Don't be fooled Bulbasaur is one of Ash's first Pokémon and is insanely powerful." Brock said.

"Metagross **Flash-Cannon**!" Metagross opened its mouth and fired a white laser right where Bulbasaur was. "Bulbasaur, **Razor-Leaf**!" Ash called. Bulbasaur opened his bulb and unleashed multiple razor thin leaves, colliding with the blast nd surprising everyone by going through it and hitting Metagross dead on. "META!"

"Metagross use **Confusion**!" Metagross' eyes glowed and a visible ripple moved towards Bulbasaur who was beside Ash. "Jump and use **Vine-Whip**!" Bulbasaur ran and jumped up, extending his vines to wrap around its limbs. "Now use **Energy-Ball** followed by **Solar-Beam**!"

" **Hyper-Beam**!" The two fired off their respective attacks with perfect collision. "Whoa!" Cilan exclaimed. "That was bombastic!" Bonnie yelled with stars in her eyes as each Pokémon fell.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!"

"Go Unfezant!"

"Sceptile, I choose you! Use **Bullet-Seed**!"

" **Razor-Wind**!" The two attacks collided, reating a large burst of smoke.

" **Dragon-Pulse** Sceptile!"

"What!?" Alain exclaimed with everyone elseas Sceptile unleashed the purple waves at the Unova Pokémon, knocking him back on the ground. "Unfezant!" Alain said as the bird managed to fly and use **Steel-Wing**.

"Dodge and use **Mach-Punch**!" Sceptile's arm glowed yellow as he ran at Mach 12 speed and decked Unfezant right in the beak, cancelling out his move and sending him back. "Unfezant **Quick-Attack**!"

Unfezant flew forward and hit Sceptile, taking out a great amount of health. "Sceptile, you ready?" The large Grass Starter nodded. "End this with **Volt-Tackle**!"

 **"Volt-Tackle!?"** Sceptile's body was surrounded in electricity and he charged Unfezant who was unable to dodge.

 ***EXPLODE***

The smoke cleared up to show both Pokémon on the ground.

"Both Pokémon are unable to battle!"

Alain shook himself out of his stupor. "How does your Pokémon know moves it shouldn't even have?!"

"Intense training." He smirked. "Let's go Greninja!" He called out, sending out his Water/Dark-Type ninja frog Pokémon, he could practically hear Misty and her sisters squealing.

"Go Weavile!" Alain called sending out the Dark/Ice-Type who sharpened its claws. "Use **Ice-Shard**!" He smiled menacingly as he fired the attack.

" **Mat-Block** then **Water-Shuriken**!" Ash exclaimed as Greninja stomped in the ground, forcing a stone block to shoot up and take the attack while he formed a huge water throwing star. "Dodge then use **Iron-Claw**!" Alain ordered!

" **It looks like Ash is cleaning up**!" The announcer exclaimed as Brock and Cilan pulled out their own PokéDex's and aimed them at Ash's Pokémon.

"Use **_Aqua-Jet+_**!" Greninja glowed blue while water surrounded him and charged forward, Brock and Cilan also saw Ash glow. "It's happening!" Bonnie said excitedly. "What's happening?"

"It's Greninja's special **Battle-Bond** ability!" Serena said. " Battle Bond?"

"Look!" Bonnie exclaimed. Greninja made contact with Weavile and his position and body changed. Soon the transformation was donend the water bursted away, showing his new coloring and weapon. "That's incredible!" Cilan said.

"Now use **_Hydro-Pump+_**!" Greninja made some Naruto-like hand symbols in the blink of an eye before unleashing dual Hydro-Pumps from his palms.

"Dodge and use **Shadow-Ball**!" Alain yelled. Weavile did so but Greninja cut right through it and the **Hydro-Pump** s knocked him back. "Now use **_Water-Pledge+_**!" Ash called out as he and Greninja formed hand signs together and a massive water pillar knocked out Weavile instantly.

"Weavile is unable to battle, the winner is Greninja."

Alain gritted his teeth. "Go Bisharp!"

"Use **Metal-Sound**!"

"Bish!" The attack landed.

"Greninja **_Ice-Blade+_**!" Ash grunted, feeling the pain Greninja felt. Greninja's arm was coated in ice and a katana grew out of it.

" **Protect** then **Slash**!" Alain called out. Bisharp surrounded itself in a green bubble which stopped the **_Ice-Blade+_**.

 **"Hyper-Beam!"** He said after Bisharp cut Greninja, hurting both of them. "Ahhh!"

"What's wrong with Ash?!" Brock said worriedly.

"The **Battle-Bond**. When Greninja feels pain so does Ash." Clemont said sadly. "What!?"

"Greninja **_Feint-Attack+_**!" Ash called as Greninja vanished for a split second before reappearing with a black and blue aura around him and moving straight for Bisharp.

"Dodge!" Bisharp moved out of the way but took a great amount of damage anyway. "Remember Alain, **Feint-Attack** never misses like **Swift**." Ash taunted. "I've been a trainer for six years. Any losses after the Kanto league I've ever had are simply because of one reason."

Alain grunted. "And that is?"

Ash smirked. "I let them win."

"HE LET THEM WIN!?" All of Ash's traveling companions(Save for Kalos) shouted in pure shock as they were all watching, including all of his former rivals. "That fucker owes me a rematch!" They all simultaneously yelled, especially Gary.

"W-why would you just pass up on victory!?"

Ash sighed. "I'll tell you if you win. Greninja, end this wth **_Hydro-Cannon+_**!" He exclaimed as Greninja moved his hands in Kamehame-Ha position and shot out a huge water blast that would put all Water-Type Legendries to shame.

"No! Hurry and use **Protect**!" He said a split second too late. The blast was enough to send Bisharp out of the arena through the wall.

"Awesome!" Bonnie screamed. "I figured he held back." Serena said in an impressed tone. "Same here." Brock said as Alain recalled Bisharp from the wall. "End this battle now Charizard!" He called as his faithful partner gave a mighty roar, the Meganyte around his neck sparkling.

 ** _"Water-Pledge+!"_** Ash said. "Charizard, Mega-Evolve!" Alain said as he pressed the Key-Stone around his wrist and both he and Charizard glowed.

"So this is Mega-Evolution." Brock said amazed. "Yes. And when Charizard becomes this form he becomes a Fire/Dragon-Type!" Clemont said.

In Unova, Iris heard what he said and was squealing with glee.

"SQEEEEE!" All of her Pokémon sweat dropped.

 ***Ash***

"Charizard **Dragon-Claw**!" He called out as Charizard-X extended his green claws and dashed to Ash-Greninja just as the water pillars shot up and he went through them.

"Dodge and use **_Ice-Blade+_**!" Greninja formed his ice katana arm and blocked the Dragon-Claw. The two powerhouse Starter Pokémon clashed and sparks were flying as an all out elemental swordfight broke out while people were placing bets all around.

 **"Blast-Burn!"**

 ** _" Hydro-Cannon+!"_**

Both powerhouse attacks collided in a massive explosion as a black figure stared down the tunnel Ash came down. "Sir, I have the target in sight. Do we proceed with the plan?" He said through a Bluetooth. " _Negative. Let's wait until after he wins._ "

"Understood." He nodded. "The thief will pay for what he did to you."

 ***Ash***

"Charizard, **Crunch**!"

" ** _Mat-Block+_** then **_Night-Slash+_**!" Ash said, but Charizard was too fast and bit down on his neck, getting Ash to scream in pain, teeth marks appearing on his neck. "AHHHHHHHHH!" Greninja fell to the ground and reverted back to his old form. **"Blaze-Tail!"** The already down Greninja was knocked back into a wall with Ash, luckily Ash wasn't knocked out but Greninja was very much.

"G-Greninja is unable to battle, the winner is Charizard!"

 ** _'Ash! Ash! Are you okay bro?! How many fingers am I holding up? What color is my fur? How old are you? What level am I? Who has the cutest ass between all the girls you know!?'_** Pikachu mentally spoke in a hurry as Ash stood up. "3, golden yellow, 16 years and 340 days, Lvl 85, and Dawn." He muttered.

 ** _'Wrong it's May!'_** Sceptile shouted mentally. **_'No, it's Iris!'_** A very deeper voice said. **_'You're all wrong!'_** Pikachu said with Bulbasaur. **_'It's Giselle! Iris is second and Dawn is third.'_** Ash chuckled and shook his head before returning Greninja, thanking him. He reached for his belt. _'Ash. Use me, save him for last.'_ A calm deep voice mentally said. _'You sure friend?'_

 _'Yes. It's time people and Pokémon remember who I am.'_ Ash walked over back to the arena and removed the Premier-Ball from around his neck and held it tightly. "You're in for a treat now Alain. This is my second strongest Pokémon!" He yelled before throwing it up high in the air and releasing the Pokémon in a blast of blue particles.

All around the world, every human and Pokémon froze, their hearts stopping and dropping whatever they held, specifically Psychic Trainers, Gym Leaders, and Anabel. "I-Impossible!" They all thought and said as from their TV's, they stared at the deathly thin white furred Pokémon.

Alain pulled out his PokéDex with a shaking hand and he along with everyone else pulled out their Dex's until they found it.

 ** _PokéDex Entry Found: #150: MewTwo_**

 ** _Genetic Pokémon_**

 ** _Type: Psychic_**

 ** _Height: 6'07"_**

 ** _Weight: 269 lbs._**

 ** _Entry: MewTwo is a Pokémon created by tearing apart and recombining the genes of Mew. It's said that MewTwo is to have the most savage heart among Pokémon. MewTwo is a Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this Pokémon's body, they failed to endow MewTwo with a compassionate heart._**

"Oh-" Misty started.

"-My-" May continued.

"-Mother-" Dawn continued.

"-Fucking-" Iris continued.

"-Arceus!" Serena finished.

 ***Ash***

MewTwo let out his deadly screech, his deep cerulean eyes lighting up.

 _'GUESS WHO'S BACK NERDS!'_ He spoke mentally with bravado as Charizard-X growled.

 **"Flamethrower!"** Alain said, snapping out of his stupor. **_'Aura-Sphere!'_** Ash exclaimed mentally. MewTwo formed a see through blue orb on his hands and tossed it at Charizard-X's mouth, knocking him down, but he got right back up. "Use **Blast-Burn** **!** " He said, the large Pokémon dashed towards the Psychic Legendary.

" **Swift**!" Ash said. "With pleasure." He said out loud before hilding up his hand and making the glowing stars appear and launching them forward at the black Mega-Evolved Pokémon. "Dodge!"

Ash smirked. _'Gotcha Alain!'_ "My friend, time for a **Psyshock**!" Ash called as MewTwo was surrounded by purple, white and black balls of psychic electricity, launching them through the flames which still hit him and burned him. **_'Recover!'_** Ash mentally said. MewTwo's body glowed a pale green and healed his body.

"Use **Fire-Punch**!" Alain said when Charizard-X was up close to him. "Ash has totally got this! MewTwo will win!" Bonnie said happily. "Dodge and use **Spoon-Smash**!"

"What is that?!"

"What?" Alain said confused before MewTwo focused his energy into a large glowing energy bar oddly shaped like a spoon and swung it at Charizard-X and smacked him downward.

Bonnie then laughed. "I don't know why he made that before but it's still funny!" She said before covering her mouth. No one could believe it but a Charizard was getting smacked around with a giant spoon while Clemont, Serena, Brock, and Cilan stared at Bonnie. "YOU KNEW!?"

"Yeah…he told me." She sweat dropped. "And I saw him train with them."

 ***Ash***

"Why did you make that move again?" Pikachu asked out loud. "Why not?" He said as Pikachu rolled his eyes. "Well it it fucking hilarious." He said with a smile as MewTwo cancelled the move. Both he and Ash could hear every Psychic he ever met mentally laughing their asses off. _'Oh sure, laugh it up.'_ He replied. _'I'm sorry but, really?'_ Liza said. _'A fucking spoon!?'_ Tate said. _'Ash, only you would do something like that.'_ Olympia spoke with a chuckle.

 _'ASHURA R. KETCHUM! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU HAVE MEWTWO!?'_ Sabrina, Caitlin and Anabel screamed in between breaths. Ash could only blush in embarrassment. _'You're Psychics, read my fucking mind.'_ He replied in a deadpan tone.

"Use **Flame-Burst**!" Alain shouted after the hilarious yet powerful move. "Dodge it and show him your own power." Ash said. MewTwo smirked before putting on a cybernetic black gauntlet with two tear shaped gems inside.

"What're those?" Serena said while Brock smirked. "Tear-Stones."

"Tear-Stones?"

"Just watch." He said as Ash removed his black and red gloves and put on an old pair of green ones, each with a tear-shaped gem.

"Whoa." Clemont exclaimed, not knowing that Professor Sycamore was behind him. "Are those Key-Stones!?"

"Yes and no." Brock answered. "I don't get it."

"Look." He said pointing to MewTwo whose body started glowing purple and was surrounded in a glowing bubble. Soon the bubble bursted away into dust, revealing his new form which was taller and extremely muscular. "Now use **Mega-Punch** with **Power-Up Punch**!" Ash called out and in the blink of an eye, rushed Charizard-X and sent him flying. "When he becomes his X-Form, he becomes a Psychic/Fighting-Type." Brock explained, watching as the arena started cracking from the attacks.

 **"Close-Combat!"** They both yelled. MewTwo-X and Charizard-X flew towards one another and traded blows multiple times.

Meanwhile, Korrina was becoming rich as hell from all her bets on Ash. Lucario shook his head and laughed, until they both felt the insane wave of aura coming from the arena. "Use **Crunch**!" Alain shouted. **"Aura-Pulse!"** Ash called out as MewTwo's body started to glow blue and he released an enormous blast of aura energy. Charizard-X dodged the first wave but was hit by the second, however he still landed the Dark-Type attack.

"Ahhhh!" MewTwo yelled as his body glowed and he changed back to his standard form. _'Damn!'_ All the Psychic users said mentally.

"Now finish it with **Dragon-Claw**!"

"MewTwo return!" Ash recalled as he took out his last PokéBall.

"Your Pokémon is strong, but he's no match for my most powerful. I found him in Kanto after his trainer left him to die in a storm." Ash grinned as he threw up the ball. When it opened the entire building was filled and covered in smoke.

"Why is it so hot all of a sudden?" Serena asked while sweating as Cilan and Brock gave a smirk with Bonnie. "I think I know." Cilan said when an unholy roar was heard all the way to Kanto.

 ***Cerulean City***

"No way!" Misty yelled excitedly as the smoke was cleared out by the flapping of wings coming from the TV.

 ***Kalos***

In the stands, a familiar trio was on their break and watching the match. "About time he brought him out." Jessie spoke.

"Wobuffet!"

 ***Ash***

During the smoke, Alain managed to give Charizard-X a Full Restore when wings started flapping and the smoke fully cleared, making nearly everyone freeze at the sight of the Pokémon that was two, possibly three or four times larger than Alain's.

"You got this Ash!" Bonnie exclaimed, remembering his training.


	2. The victor is

**We don't own Pokémon.**

 ** _-Pokémon Catalyst-_**

* * *

"H-How is it so big?!" Clemont exclaimed while looking at Ash's Pokémon. "I-I-I don't know!" Serena stuttered. **"Ladies and gentlemen, Ash Ketchum has sent out his legendary Charizard!"** The announcer shouted excitedly as the crowd went wild with excitement at seeing the red Kanto Starter.

* * *

Meanwhile in Kanto, a Trainer with dull blue hair did a spit take. "WHAT THE BLIMY BUGGER BLOODY WANKER TICKASHIT!? THAT FUCKER HAS MY POKÉMON!" He exclaimed loudly with a fire in his eyes.

* * *

"Charizard looks different though." Brock said. "How so?" Clemont asked. "A Charizard is usually orange, but his is blood red." Brock explained as he let out a huge **Flamethrower** in the sky, scaring Alain's a bit. "Amazing!" Every Fire-Type Trainer in the world said, it was also making Flannery, Clair and Malva drool while Blaine and Chili smirked as they were very impressed. Hell, Lance was looking down in shame! And that says a lot!

"Alright Charizard, let's do this!" Ash said as his gloves started glowing. He roared and flapped his wings. **_'I'M READY TO KICK SOME ASS!'_** He shouted mentally as his body glowed purple and was encased in the same kind of orb as MewTwo.

"Charizard **Dragonbreath!"** Alain exclaimed as Charizard-X did so launching a stream of purple and yellow towards Ash's Charizard, whose body started to change. His wings grew bigger and his body became slimmer, humanoid in fact. The attack hit but did little to no damage. **"Fire-Punch!"** Alain exclaimed as Charizard-X flew towards his opponent, but Ash's Charizard caught it and threw him backwards with extreme force as the orb exploded and Flannery, Clair and Malva along with every female Dragon and Fire user had huge nosebleeds.

The Pokémon they were all staring at was on par in height with Unbound-Hoopa, at least 17 feet tall. His body was extremely buff and thin like a Lucario and his scales were albino white with his underbelly, four huge jagged wings, claws, and teeth being blood red. His hands had five clawed fingers and like Charizard-X, had flames coming from his cheeks, except his were all a mix of crimson, midnight blue, emerald, white and black.

Alain was freaking out now. No, not because he was about to get his ass handed to him, making every last person who watched the battle in the anime very happy…actually that is why he was scared.

"Charizard…no holding back." Ash said, making his Charizard let out a series of what at first sounded like growls, but in reality it was a chuckle. And what he did next made everyone freeze; he spoke.

"I've been waiting six years for you to say those words." He said in a very deep growl, making everyone except Ash shiver as he cracked his knuckles, the sound of which echoed throughout past the solar system. "That's so fucking awesome!" Flannery said excitedly as she recorded the entire thing. _'I'm so touching myself tonight!'_ She, Clair and Malva drooled while the Kanto and Johto Elites worried about Lance who straight up fainted.

 **"Dragon-Claw!"** Alain cried as his Charizard charged Ash's. **"Thunderbolt!"** Ash said as Charizard-Z's flames changed to pure electricity and he let out a breath of lightning which electrocuted Charizard-X.

"No! Charizard use **Close-Combat!"** Alain said as Charizard-X dashed forward and rapidly hit Ash's dead in the chest, but he didn't even so much as budge. **"Mega-Punch."** Ash said simply, gaining a few gasps from the crowd. "What!?" Alain exclaimed in shock when Charizard-Z's fist glowed white in energy and he decked Charizard-X in the gut, sending him right into Alain. _'Karma's a bitch.'_ Ash thought with a smirk while rubbing his neck when he looked up in the stands and a pure black silhouette caught his eye. _'What the?'_

"Alain's Charizard is unable to battle! The winner and victor of the Kalos League Tournament is Ash Ketchum!" The referee declared as the whole world went wild. Ash could only smile. _'I finally did it…I won!'_

* * *

 ***Kanto***

"He did it!" Misty cheered with her sisters. "He really did it!"

* * *

 ***Hoenn***

"Way to go Ash!" May and Max yelled excitedly as their parents smiled. _'Good job kid.'_ Norman thought.

* * *

 ***Sinnoh***

"Yes!" Johanna was sweat dropping at her daughters excitement but could hardly blame her.

* * *

 ***Unova***

"You did it Ash!" Iris cheered with glee while Dragonite had fainted from seeing Charizard-Z. "Pussy." Excadrill said to him. "Fuck you!"

* * *

 ***Kalos***

"I'm proud of you Ash." Brock smiled as he looked at the 16 year old Veteran, who had a smile on his face that would put the Grinch and the Cheshire Cat to shame as Charizard-Z changed back into the normal and well respected Charizard they all knew him as.

But his victory was short lived and his smile quickly faded as he, Brock, and everyone who they met in Kanto and Johto were shocked as something fell from the now grey cloudy sky and into the stadium in front of Ash's feet. Ash looked down at it and his eyes widened greatly. It was a hat…an extremely rare red and white hat, with a rounded and spaced green triangle-like symbol, a hat so rare only one existed in the world…the only Pokémon League Expo hat, signed by the Pokémon Master and Kanto Champion himself…Ash's hat.

"No…not now." He said as he heard the flapping of wings. He looked up to see hordes of Crobat, Swoobat, and Noivern fill the entire stadium and soon people started screaming. "Ketchum." He heard a distorted voice say behind him. Ash narrows his eyes and turned around. "Greevil." He looked at the man aiming a colt at him. His black hair was spiked up and his eyes were a cold grey. "I guess he was too much of a coward to show his face huh?" Ash said as a bullet went into his leg and made him fall.

"That's not a very funny joke Ash." He looked up to see a teen his age and height with long messy black hair, wearing an entire suit composed of Kevlar, leather and metal, and had on a face mask with a silver skull face design and a hole for his left eye which was covered by a black lens. "Kurama." Ash snarled with venom before Kurama started kicking his face in. Unfortunately for him and all of him men who had filled the building, Ash reached for his duffel bag and slammed his fist on it before opening it, letting a sea of PokéBalls flood out and causing said balls to open and unleash ALL of Ash's Pokémon…including his thirty motherfucking Tauros.

* * *

 **Red: Also, the reason why that episode was banned was complete bullshit.**

 **Geo: How so?**

 **Red: Ash got a revolver pointed at him.**

 **Geo: Wait, wasn't that episode aired after Here Comes the Squirtle Squad? Where Ash had multiple guns, including a shotgun aimed at him?!**

 **Red: Yup.**

 **Geo: …That is total bullshit!**

 **Red: I know, just like the stupid excuse as to why Porygon and its evolutions aren't ever in the show.**

 **NOW BACK TO THE PLOT!**

* * *

"GET HIM!" Kurama snarled behind his face mask as some men surrounded Ash's friends. "Sir, there's a girl with the lead Cell!" A man said over his communications link. "Torture her, kill her, rape her for all I fucking care! Just do whatever it takes to get that Zygarde Cell!" He growled, making Ash's eyes widen. _'MEWTWO! GET BONNIE AND THE OTHERS OUT OF HERE!'_ He shouted mentally as his Premier-Ball shook. "Oh no you don't!" Kurama growled as he shot out electricity from his metal hand which wrapped around the ball, draining MewTwo's remaining power.

 ** _'NO!'_** MewTwo yelled. "If you want 'em you half-blooded freak, you have to get through me!" Kurama said coldly.

* * *

 ***Kanto***

"ASH NEEDS OUR HELP GIRLS! TO KALOS!" Misty yelled as they all jumped up and ran outside the Gym when the ground started to shake. "You girls need a lift?"

"Blaine!" Daisy said as the Fire-Type Gym Leader/Scientist sat on the back of a very large shiny Rapidash while coming up to them was a huge man wearing military boots, a green tank top, grey baggy pants, and shades riding on a Manectric. "Lt. Surge!"

"Long time, no see red." The former army man turned Gym Leader spoke with a smirk to Misty. "No hi for us?" They then looked to see three other Gym Leaders. Erika was riding on a Tropius, Sabrina on a shiny Metagross, and Koga along with Janine were on a Scolipede which make Misty freak out. "Alright, let's go!" Blaine yelled when a large Rhyperior bursted out of the ground with a man on his back, earning him glares from everyone after a few seconds.

"You." They all said as they saw the familiar man with neatly combed black hair, an skin, and dark green eyes wearing a black suit with a red R on the breast pocket. "Giovanni…Viridian Gym Leader…and former leader of the original Team Rocket." Lt. Surge growled.

* * *

 ***Johto***

"Falkner!" The Flying-Type Gym Leader turned around on his Pidgeot to see Whitney running towards him on a Tauros. "Wait for me!" She shouted as the Tauros came to a stop and the Normal-Type Gym Leader jumped off onto his Pidgeot and recalled her Pokémon. "Now go!" Falkner nodded.

"Pidgeot, take flight!" He shouted as the Kanto bird flew up high. Soon the two heard the sound of wings buzzing right under them. They looked down to see Bugsy on the back of a Mega-Beedrill with Morty. "Hey guys!" He waved up to them as a Dragonite went past them, almost knocking them into the ocean. "WATCH IT CLAIR!" They all shouted, making her sweat drop. "Hehe, sorry." She said nervously. "Relax!" A voice shouted from far below the clouds. "If you fell I would've caught ya!" The male voice said as they past the clouds to see Chuck, Jasmine and Pryce all floating on an Avalugg.

* * *

 ***Hoenn***

"Daddy we're coming too!" May said as they ran after Norman. "Yeah!" Max said.

"Absolutely not!" Norman yelled as they heard a helicopter by their destination; Rustboro City. "This is too dangerous for kids an-" "DAD!" Max snapped at Norman, making him and May jump. "We have faced situations far more dangerous than whatever the hell is going on in Kalos and you are not stoping up from helping our friend!" Norman opened his mouth to scold his son but was cut off. "Norman!" They turned around and saw Steven open the cargobob door. "Just let them come, we don't have time for this damn it!"

"Yeah!" Brawly agreed as well as Wattson. Norman then started to argue with them as May and Max felt someone tap their shoulders, making them turn around and smile. "Winona!"

"C'mon, let's go while he's distracted." She said as they started to sneak away to the other side of town where Roxanne and Flannery were waiting on a Staraptor. "Hey guys." Flannery said happily while Roxanne just smiled, Max saw she had some bandages wrapped around her throat. "What happened to Roxanne?" He asked.

"Uhh…she got caught in a fight between a Zangoose and Seviper!" Flannery quickly said. "Let's just go." She said. They got onto Staraptor who started to take off. "Let's go girl!" Winona said as Staraptor flew fast into the air. "YOU KIDS GET BACK HERE!" They heard Norman shout.

May and Max laughed a little as they looked behind them and saw something shiny. "We got company!" Max said as two Metagross, both Shiny, flew on the sides of them, and both had someone on them. "Tate! Liza!"

"Hiya!" The twin sisters said in sync. "The helicopter will be here soon!" Tate said. "Where's Wallace and Juan?" Winona asked. "Right below us!" Liza said. They all then looked down to see Wallace on top of a Swampert and Juan on a Samurott.

* * *

 ***Sinnoh***

"Everyone ready?" Champion Cynthia said to everyone outside the Sinnoh League Entrance. "Yeah let's go!" Roark said on an Aerodactyl. Maylene was on a Lapras with Candice and Marley, Gardenia was with Dawn on a Torterra, Crasher Wake was on a Gyarados, Fantina was on a Dusknoir, and Byron was on a Mega Steelix with Volkner. "Alright! Garchomp, come on out!" Cynthia exclaimed as she released her closest friend.

* * *

 ***Unova***

"ALDER GET YOUR ASS UP!" All the Gym Leaders and Elite 4 shouted, mostly Elesa, Roxie, Skyla, Lenora, Shauntal, Caitlin, and Iris, at the Elder Champion who fell out of his chair." What happened?" He said half asleep.

Iris rolled her eyes. "Ugh!" She groaned before grabbing him by the ear and dragging him out with Lenora.

"Alright, let's go!" Iris exclaimed as they all released their Pokémon. Brycen had an Avalugg, Marlon and Cress both had Vaporeon, Chili had a Talonflame, Cheren and Lenora both had Pidgeot, Burgh had a Scizor, Skyla had a large Braviary which she let Roxie and Elesa on, Draiden had a Druddigon which Alder was on while Iris had her Dragonite.

* * *

 ***Kalos***

"C'mon Alexa!" Viola said to her sister in a hurry as she road her Gogoat. "Noivern, give my sister a lift!"

"NOI!" He screeched as Viola got on his back and started to take off. "Is that Korrina?" She said looking down to see a huge dust cloud and saw Korrina skating as fast as she could with Lucario right behind her. "Hey!" She looked to her left to see Grant on his Onix as well as old man Ramos on his Gogoat. On the other side of the region, Wulfric was charging through the snow with his Beartic, Olympia was levitating with her Alakazam and Valerie was doing something no one ever expected, she was riding a Tauros at full speed.

 ***Stadium***

"Go Noctowl!" Ash called out to his Shiny Pokémon. The Johto bird screeched before swooping down on a Houndoom while Ash fought some of Kurama's men hand to hand. Ash dodged a punch with a back flip and broke another's arm.

 ***Meanwhile with Brock and the others…***

Brock, Cilan and the others were running from many men with Houndoom and Mightyena. "Watch out guys!" Brock shouted as a **Flamethrower** went past them and burned Serena's arm. "Go Crobat!"

"Stunfisk, you're up!" Brock and Cilian called out, throwing their Pokémon out. "Luxray, Heliolisk, Magneton help them out!" Clemont exclaimed, releasing his Electric-Types. "Pyroar use **Flame-Burst!"** They heard as a torrent of flames burned a few of the enemy Pokémon and humans. "Malva!" Serena said happily as the Elite 4 Trainer walked up.

 ***Pikachu***

 ** _'I sense the cutest ass!'_** Pikachu mentally shouted with Bulbasaur.

 ***Serena***

"Braxian use **Flamethrower!"** Serena called out as her trusty fire fox launched the attack with her stick when a bone covered in teal flames hit one of the men in the face, burning it a bit. "Now use **Flame-Charge!"** A girl said as a Marowak covered in teal flames crashed into a large Houndoom.

 ***Ash***

"You are going to pay for what you did to me Ketchum." Kurama said angrily. "Oh…you mean making you eat dick? Sorry pal, that was all you!" Ash joked with a shit eating grin before he got a large cut through his chest. "AHHHHH!"

"You know what you did to me in Unova!" He roared loudly, holding a bloody sword in his hand and stepped closer, grabbing Ash by the throat. "Time to die freak!"

 ***Bonnie***

Bonnie was still running, this time with Mairin after she got separated by the others, unfortunately for them they were being chased. "Chespy **Seed-Bomb!"** She yelled as her partner did so and caused a massive explosion. "GO GO GO!" Mairin said as she picked Bonnie up and Chespy jumped on her head.

 ***Ash***

Ash broke through a wall and found himself outside the building. "Damn it!" He groaned. "Let me at 'em Ash!" Pikachu growled as his cheeks sparked in anger and Ash held him back as he ran. Nearly all of his Pokémon were defeated and he recalled them. "I'm not losing my best friend!"

"Let me at 'em let me at 'em!"

"If you get yourself get killed, she's gonna kick my ass!" He told Pikachu angrily as Kurama groaned, his steel mask cracking at his black eye lens.

"Why you little." He growled as several helicopters covered the skies and Ash could see a dust cloud in the distance. "No!" Kurama growled. "Houndoom, attack that bitch!" He said releasing his Houndoom, which instead of black was white wth orange horns. Houndoom shot a stream a flames at the dust cloud and Korrina jumped up in the air with Lucario. **"Aura-Sphere!"** She called out as Lucario charged up his attack and threw it towards Houndoom.

"HOUNDOOM **_SHADOW-RUSH!"_** He yelled as Houndooms body was coated in dark purple energy, her veins all turning black and her eyes turning blood red. She dashed forward, knocking down Lucario and heading straight for his trainer, whom she bit down on her wrist, which was blocking her neck.

"AHHHH! **Close-Combat!"** Korrina cried as the Houndoom sank her teeth deeper into her wrist. Lucario rushed over and knocked away the Houndoom before finishing it off with an uppercut.

"Car." He exclaimed. "Thanks Lucario." She groaned with a small smile as she cried, holding her broken and bleeding arm while the strange Houndoom got up. "Tyranitar, kill that fucking whore!" He exclaimed , throwing out a black and purple PokéBall Ash knew too well. _'A Dark-Ball!'_ He thought in fear as he released the huge darkened Tyranitar, which Mega-Evolved instantly. **"Hyper-Beam!"**

 **"Ice-Fang!"** Ash heard a scratchy voice shout as a large Steelix bursted out the ground and bit down on the Pseudo-Legendary's head, upon closer inspection he could see Roxanne on it. **"Iron-Tail/Iron-Head!"** Ash saw Jasmine and Byron as their own Steelix's attacked, Byrons being Mega-Evolved. "Rampardos **Headbutt!"** Roark yelled as his Pokémon's head glowed. "Bellossom **Razor-Leaf!"** Erika cried out. All the attacks were enough to beat the Tyranitar down into the ground but it didn't keep it down. "Starmie **Hydro-Pump!"** He heard four voices shout simultaneously. _'Misty?'_

"Raichu **Volt-Tackle!"** He then saw a large Raichu wearing dog tags charge at a grunt. _'Surge?'_

"Haunter **Shadow-Punch!"** He saw and heard Sabrina say as Haunter appeared and just used **Lick** on another grunt. "Damn it Haunter!" She yelled as her eye twitched.

"Dragonite **Fire-Punch**!" 3 Dragonite then flew up and punched it right in the gut, it was at this point they all realized they weren't doing any damage at all, they were only pissing him off. **_"SHADOW-RUSH!"_**

 **"Giga-Impact!"** Three voices yelled as a Garchomp, Bouffalant, and Blastoise crashed into it. "Gary!" Misty said surprised with Ash who had a pair of hands around his neck.

"DIE ALREADY YOU FUCKING THIEF!" Kurama growled. "Ryhorn **Thunderbolt."**

"Slaking **Ice-Punch!"**

"Blaziken, **Blaze-Kick** that asshole!" Soon a large Blaziken ran for Kurama and kicked him off with a Slaking's frozen fist, pushing Kurama back and into a large electric stream.

"You ok Ash?" Ash groaned as he saw a girl with brown hair and a red bow. "May?"

"Yeah it's me!" She smiled sadly before hugging him. "Ash, what the hell did you do!?" Gary yelled at him. "It's a long story Gary that's about six years long." Ash spoke as an explosion went off inside.

"Damn it! Let's go!" Giovanni shouted as he released his Persian and Rhyperior.

 ***Elsewhere***

"Just run Bonnie!" Mairin said after she fell due to one of her legs bleeding and being covered in burns, tears falling from her eyes as she held her bleeding Chespin close to her chest. Her clothes were also torn from some of the men grabbing her, her shirt almost completely torn. "No! I'm not leaving you!" Bonnie argued, Dedene and Squishy agreeing. She gave a smile as some men started shouting. "Oh no!" Bonnie cried. "In here, quickly!" Mairin grabbed her and pulled her into a large room where she locked the door and moved to the back of the room with Bonnie. Minutes passed by, but to them it felt like hours when the doorknob suddenly started shaking. "Oh no!" Mairin held the terrified 12 year old as the door was blasted off of its hinges and Mairin cried. "Alain!"

Alain suddenly had a pair of arms around him as Mairin cried into his chest. "It's okay Mairin, you're safe now…both of you."

 ***Ash***

"Damn you Kurama." Ash grunted. By now the whole world was watching the carnage. _'This is my fault.'_ He thought angrily. _'What?'_ He heard Sabrina's voice in his head.

 _'…Ah fuck.'_

 _'Ash Ketchum…what did you fucking do!?'_ He heard literally every Psychic shout through a mental link.

 _'Umm…I can explain?'_ He sweat dropped.


	3. What I did

**Red: Sorry this is up late, I have been busy with school.**

 ** _-Pokémon Catalyst-_**

* * *

Pikachu growled as they were surrounded by more men who were quickly outnumbering the Gym Leaders. _'I really fucking hate these guys!'_ He thought as Ash started to get up. _'Yeah me too. But we gotta fight!'_ Ash told him mentally as he cracked his knuckles and Kurama got back up. "You fucking freak!" Kurama growled when he felt cold steel touch the back of his head. He slowly turned around and saw a man holding a revolver at him. "That's the first time I'm happy to see him." Pikachu spoke quietly. "Same." Ash said.

"You." Giovanni snarled at the masked teen. "So this is the former leader of the once all powerful and respected Team Rocket." Kurama spoke smugly. "How pathetic you've become." Giovanni scowled and pulled the trigger, shattering his mask into pieces and destroying his face, leaving only a large blood spattering hole as the body fell to the ground.

"Thank you...for remembering that there was once a time the name Team Rocket had respect and honor." Giovanni said coldly to the body that was quickly bleeding. "You shouldn't have done that." Ash said with a frown as the battle continued.

 ***Brock***

Brock grunted as his Crobat fell unconscious. "Crobat return!" He then pulled out another PokéBall. "Go Swampert!" He called out to his fully evolved Hoenn Pokémon. "Swam!" He exclaimed loudly.

 **"Hydro-Punch!"**

Swampert's fist was then surrounded in water as he dashed forward and sent a Mightyena flying.

 **"Hydro-Pump!"** Brock yelled as his Pokémon did so and sent one of the enemy grunts flying. "WHERE'S BONNIE!?" Clemont panicked.

 ***Bonnie***

"Are you okay Mairin?"

"Yeah." She said quietly, clinging to Alain as he ran ahead until they turned a corner and saw about two dozen men with Mightyena and Houndoom. "Dedenne, **Shock-Powder!"** Bonnie said quietly as the orange mouse Pokémon crawled from her bag and charged into the crowd, releasing an electric yellow powder paralyzing the enemy, unfortunately twice as many were behind them and one managed to grab Bonnie.

"HEY!" She screamed when he covered her mouth. "I GOT THE BRAT AND THE CELL!" He yelled before pulling her away.

 ***Ash***

Ash stared at the corpse with disgust. "You seriously shouldn't have done that Giovanni." Ash said as said man walked off to join the battle. "I did what had to be done."

"If it was that easy to stop him he would've been dead three years ago." Ash responded colder than Kyurem, making Giovanni stop dead in his tracks, along with everyone else except Ash as they all heard the disgusting sound of flesh and bones tearing.

"Oh yeah, almost forgot he could do that." Ash said sarcastically as the bloody corpse got up and stood, the hole where his face was closing and his bones growing back, a few of the Gym Leaders almost threw up. _'Annnnnnd I won't be able to sleep tonight.'_ Every Psychic thought. "Miss me?" Kurama grinned as Ash looked shocked. His face was covered in red dried up skin with patches of it missing and his eyes were completely black except for two white pupils, while his head was covered in charred hair. "No not really. I liked it when you didn't talk!" Pikachu snarled as Kurama pulled out another Dark-Ball. "TYPHLOSION CREMATE THEM!" He yelled out as a jet black Typhlosion materialized wearing a black collar with a gem inside. It let out a mighty roar before glowing and growing bigger. "Mega Evolution...of course it can Mega-Evolve." Ash muttered quietly.

 ***Elsewhere***

"LET GO OF ME!" Bonnie exclaimed as she struggled in the criminals arms. "Quiet, you little bitch!" He roared before he punched her, knocking her out and making her head bleed. "Stupid kid." He said with a perverted smile before continuing on.

 ***Alain***

 _'Damn it!'_ Alain thought with a growl as Charizard held back the grunts.

"Bonnie? Where's Bonnie?" Mairin cried as she looked around very worried. "We'll find her." He spoke to her as his Bisharp threw a Noivern at a group of criminals. "Use **Iron-Claw!"** Bisharp turned a corner and slashed at the Noivern, knocking it out instantly.

"Alain!" Clemont shouted as he drove them back. "Alain, where's Bonnie?" Clemont panicked, his eyes watering uncontrollably. _'Damn, she's not with him!'_ He thought.

 ***Ash***

"H-How is he still alive?!" Blaine stared with wide eyes as he was shocked at what he saw along with Lt. Surge, who was popping his knuckles, ready for a challenge. They looked to Ash for an answer, but his face was completely blank. He gave a sigh and opened his eyes. "It was 6 years ago when this fight started." He whispered quietly as Surge threw a fist at Kurama when said teen caught the punch and gave a sadistic and terrifying smile, judo flipping Surge with unholy strength and speed, sending him flying like a bullet into a building, Making them flinch as they heard his bones break.

 _'That's gotta hurt.'_ Olympia thought as Ash quickly opened up his mind, sending a single memory through the minds of everyone minus the enemy.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

"Ah crap." A 10 year old Ash Ketchum groaned as he had recently gotten separate from Brock and Misty in a system of caves. "Hello?" He yelled out, his voice echoing everywhere. _'Can't see anything.'_ He thought as he grabbed a PokéBall and threw it. "Charmander, I choose you!"

"Char char!" The small Kanto Starter cried out while his tail lit up the black tunnel as they walked down the wet cavern. "Man it's c-c-cold!" Pikachu shivered.

"Agreed." Ash said as he shivered too. The wind blew harder from the outside as they went deeper and the tunnel got smaller and smaller. "Oh boy." He said as he saw a metal hatch sticking out of the ground. "Weird." Ash grabbed the rusted wheel attached to it and turned it slowly until it stopped all together and lifted up, revealing another path, this one made of steel and with lights.

Ash went down said path and heard gears moving and machinery working. "Whoa, what the heck?" He said as he walked around and found a large warehouse sized room. "Whoa where am I?" The entire room was white and blue with a wooden floor.

"Hello?" He said before he walked to a computer terminal and accidentally leaned on a button, causing the center of the floor to open. "Uh oh!" He panicked until he saw a pedestal come up from the spot, and on it appeared to be a white, black and red metal right arm sleeve with many cybernetic upgrades.

"Huh?" Ash blinked a few times before walking up to it and touched it, seeing three things etched into it.

 _'SM-3?'_ He thought. It seemed to move around when it grabbed his arm and melted onto it. "Ash!" Pikachu shouted as it clung to the ten year olds arm, making him stumble back and fall onto a computer terminal. "Guys!"

Pikachu quickly opened his other PokéBalls, sending out Bulbasaur, Squirtle, Pidgeotto, and Butterfree. "We need to help Ash!" He said as they ran over to him and tried to get the black machine off his right arm. "Ugh! Come on!" He grunted as he pulled on it, but to no avail.

"Damn it!" He grunted silently as he soon gave up, seeing that it wouldn't budge when his elbow pressed a button, turning on the monitor and opening a video.

 ***End Memory***

* * *

 _'Ash…what did you steal from them?'_ Anabel asked mentally as her Espeon fell to the ground.

 _'A weapon…created by a deadly crime syndicate from the forgotten desert region of Orre.'_


	4. Can't win them all

**Geo: Here's the next chapter of Catalyst.**

 **Red: Thanks for being patient with us.**

 _ **-Pokémon Catalyst-**_

* * *

A lone figure was meditating with a Lucario, both surrounded by a cloud of blue energy. "Do you sense it as well?" He heard a female voice say behind him. "…" He landed on his feet while turning around and saw a head of platinum blonde hair concealed in a straw hat that he loved so much. She was about 5'11" and had skin as white as the snow around them and as smooth as porcelain. She was wearing a white silk long sleeve shirt with open shoulders that clung to a 32-D size chest, a golden tunic dress with red edges, black tights with rolled up pant legs, blue stockings, white silk elbow length gloves and black dress shoes.

"Love, he needs us." She whispered before holding her stomach in pure pain. Just like his wife, he too felt the pain their child was going through. He winced before kissing and carrying his wife from her wheelchair to the inside. "…Lucario, get into contact with Blue. Tell him we're heading to Kalos."

* * *

Kurama smiled madly at the white-haired Pokémon Trainer. "Come on, Ash. Let's end this." He spoke smugly.

"Your funeral asshat!" Ash growled when Kurama's fingers changed into blades with blackened flesh attaching them. "Okay, that's new." He said before Kurama sprinted towards him with his claws drawn out and started dicing Ash's body, the attack only stopping when he blocked it with his right arm. "Guess it's good that I have this on me." Ash smirked as he showed off the black machine, tearing off the synthetic cover on it and making the surrounding Gym Leaders stare in awe at the machine. "As long as I have the Snag Machine, you'll never steal anyone's Pokémon and close their hearts!" Ash exclaimed as he charged Kurama with fire in his eyes.

 ***Brock***

"Damn it! Go, Onix!" The Kanto Gym Leader exclaimed before releasing the stone serpent. "RAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!"

"Onix, **Slam!"** He exclaimed as his Pokémon moved quickly towards the criminals and slammed into them, breaking many of their bones.

 **"Screech!"** Brock ordered as Onix let out a loud **Screech** attack that shattered their eardrums, knocking them out in the process and probably turning their brains into mush.

 ***Misty***

"Ash, duck!" Misty yelled before her Gyarados launched a **Hyper-Beam** towards Kurama who dodged the blast with grace and ease. "So, the flat bitch is defending you?"

 _'Bad thing to say.'_

"I DO NOT HAVE A FLAT CHEST!" She roared, making everyone gulp at her large temper, even the trapped MewTwo as Misty tackled the corrupt teenager. "GET THIS BITCH OFF ME!"

 ***Sabrina***

The powerful Kanto Psychic could feel a powerful and deadly source of power slowly nearing the battlefield as Kurama blocked a strike from Ash and his Pikachu before he extended his claws and shoved them deep into the Trainers stomach. "Ash no!" She cried out before being tackled.

Pikachu growled before releasing the world's strongest pure gold **Thunderbolt** towards the evildoer, causing his entire body to explode into millions of pieces. "Alright, that's enough to stop him for at least a few minutes." Ash spoke with a small smile before slowly getting up and vomiting only blood up as it leaked from his stomach.

"You ok?" He heard someone ask, and by the level of their voice it was Blaine. "Yeah, nothing like what I've been put through before Gramps." Ash said with a weak smile before slowly hugging the old man. "Nice to see you again, Ash!" He laughed loudly as he squeezed his grandson in a back breaking bind. "Too tight! I'm bleeding out, damn it!"

"Sorry." Blaine said sheepishly as he let go, his white lab coat now stained with crimson. "And when were you gonna tell us the crazy man who lives in a lab built into a volcano was your grandpa, Ash?" Brock spoke as he ran out of the crumbling stadium.

"I kinda forgot to bring that up." Ash said uneasily while looking away to the twitching clumps of flesh scattered around as they reformed together into a horrid black humanoid body. "Great, he was faster this time." Ash muttered.

"Okay, now I'm gonna have nightmares for a year." Misty said with a shudder as a large single eye appeared on his grossly head and stared at her. "Stop blowing me up, Ketchum!" He roared as he shot out a pitch-black **Shadow-Ball** from his palm while Pikachu jumped up and tried to hit it with an **Iron-Tail** ; keyword tried as it went right through the attack entirely and hit Ash in the chest dead center. "It's starting to get annoying."

"ASH!" Brock yelled out to his friend who was sent flying. "Get in my way and you'll join him in HELL!" Kurama yelled in a horrid deep tone as his arms morphed into blades and he charged Ash.

 ***Bonnie***

Bonnie's eyes fluttered open as she regained consciousness "Hello?" She muttered, feeling pain through her numb body. Her vision slowly cleared and she saw the man who had taken her, his head crushed into pieces. Standing in front of her were her little Squishy and Z2.

"Huh? What…happened?" She groaned as the two Pokémon faced her.

 _'Bonnie!'_ The one with red eyes thought as he slithered his way to her and nuzzled her sadly.

"Squishy!" She groaned happily as she hugged him weakly. "I missed you, my little Squishy." Bonnie spoke while slowly getting up and looking around to see people outside. Bonnie perked up when she heard someone shouting her name. "Clemont?"

 ***Clemont***

"BONNIE!" The Kalos genius yelled with tears running down his cheeks as he threw around chunks of fallen walls, praying to Arceus that she hadn't been crushed

"Clemont?" The blonde genius froze and slowly raised his head to see her with a large crack in her skull leaking out blood constantly.

Clemont felt adrenaline flood through his veins as he sprinted towards her and moved the rubble away from around them, embracing her into a vice-like grip a smile he hugged her. "Bonnie!"

"I'm okay big brother." She said before coughing harshly, blood trickling down her head and escaping her lips. "Bonnie, you are not okay, you're bleeding for Mew's sake!" He told her sadly before kissing her forehead and carrying her away from the carnage. Suddenly a loud bang echoed out and Clemont fell, holding his now bleeding knee. "Clemont!"

"I found them!" A voice yelled out. "Bonnie, RUN!" He yelled as she picked herself up. Dedene climbed out of Clemont's jumpsuit and ran with her. "Magneton, **THUNDER-WAVE**!" Clemont screamed as he tossed out a Poké-Ball, releasing the ***Poorly designed*** Pokémon as it paralyzed its enemies instantly.

 ***Red: Seriously, Magneton's design sucks, same with Dugtrio. ***

"Clemont!" He heard Serena yell as she helped stop his bleeding leg with Alain. The genius hissed in pain as an explosion of pure aura and psychic energy surrounded them as far above them, the sun was covered by a black shadow. A feeling of fear washing over everything across the planet that hadn't been around for nearly two decades.

 ***Ash***

Ash spat out blood in Kurama's face when he took his gun and shot him in the one place that would take an hour to grow back; his cock.

"YOU BASTARD!" He screamed in a high pitch voice as Ash laughed at him.

"Now you look AND sound like a little bitch!" He laughed until Kurama kicked him back, nearing a ledge when Kurama's eyes merged into one single eye and looked to his left. "The Cell!"

 _'Oh no!'_ Ash thought as Kurama dashed towards Bonnie. "WATCH OUT!" He yelled as she moved a second too late.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Ash roared, puking out more blood as Kurama lifted her by the throat, slowly crushing it. "Give me ZYGARDE!"

"RAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!" Max roared as he dropkicked him from above, forcing him to drop Bonnie. "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM?!" Ash exclaimed with Kurama.

Max pointed upwards to an extremely large cloud of purple smoke. Ash looked closer to see dozens of helicopters, and with them was a small spec of pink and blue, and a tattered yellow scarf. "B…Bu…" He muttered as it zoomed down.

"Butterfree?" Ash cried as the one with the torn scarf flew right into his arms. "Nice to you again Ash." He laughed happily.

"You too buddy!" Butterfree cheered as his pink mate flew to him and snuggled up. "And I ain't the only one to return!" Suddenly, Ash felt a meaty hand snatch up his hat and an extremely powerful **Water-Gun** hit his back.

"Ow! And HEY! I just got that hat!" He turned around as Primeape chuckled, wearing both his first hat and his Kalos hat. "Really girl?"

"Yes!" She laughed mockingly.

Kurama groaned before bitch slapping Max into his father, sending both into the building. "Now for the bitch!" Suddenly another Water-Gun hit his face. "I HATE THAT MOTHERFUCKING SQUIRTLE!" Kurama roared as he stood up and sent his Typhlosion after the sunglasses wearing Water-Type as he ran off after the panicking blonde. "W-What the hell are you?!"

"I'm someone who's about to end your pitiful existence!" He yelled before, in the blink of an eye, he tackled her to the ground, a razor filled mouth forming under his eye when he too felt the powerful presence above him. "He is here." Kurama muttered as he looked up to see an enormous blue flaming Kanji falling and engulf his entire body as a giant Mega Charizard-X landed on the ground and a man jumped down next to him, creating a crater that made everyone, both good and evil, stop fighting completely and look at him. He was at least 7'10", three feet shorter than his Charizard. He wore a short sleeved red flannel with white and black sleeves, a black t-shirt with dog tags around his neck, black jeans with chains, leather fingerless gloves and goth boots. His skin was white like milk, his long shoulder length hair was midnight black and he had a red hat with a half white Poké-Ball emblem. He raised his head and glared at Kurama with pure rage in his glowing crimson eyes, his pupils turning a deadly aura blue.

"…Dad."

Everyone looked at Ash like he had just murdered Arceus. "Did he say…DAD?!"

"I see you and your whore have finally climbed down off your mountain…Red." Kurama smiled while choking Bonnie, who was slowly turning purple from lack of blood and air. Clemont stood up, despite having a bullet lodged in his leg, and charged him, attempting to electrocute him with his backpack but failed as he was now missing his right hand.

He held his now bleeding stump as the Pokémon Master's wife walked up to Ash with purple glowing hands, while Red himself slowly walked up to Kurama with a Poké-Ball, his Pikachu on his shoulder. "Poliwrath, kick his ass." He whispered as he opened it, revealing a six foot eight muscular Pokémon with a blue and white body with large white gloves and a hooked W emblem on his chest. ***Look up Pokémon FR DeviantArt Poliwrath*.**

"POLI!" He croaked before decking him right in the eye which sent him flying into his partner Greevil.

 ***CRASH***

"Ugh, you okay boss?"

"Yeah, how is that Poliwrath so huge?!" He groaned while getting up with a scowl as his bladed fingers increased in length and he ran towards him. Red stood still as he shot a point-blank **Aura-Sphere** right at his head

"Nice one, but too slow old man!" He sneered before striking Red's stomach. Meanwhile, Ash was being healed by Red's very overprotective wife. _"Oh, mi dulce bebé!"_ Yellow exclaimed in Spanish with huge tears in her eyes from seeing her second child quickly bleeding out. He grimaced in agony as a green ooze leaked from one of the holes; a poison which melted into the ground.

"Are you okay sweetie?" She asked him with a few tears.

"Yeah mom I'm ok." He winced with a smile as she kissed his forehead. Suddenly Poliwrath went flying past them. She froze as her anger flared up, chunks of rocks floating around her as her eyes faded to pure balls of purple. _"Nadie daña a mi bebé, se quemará en el INFIERNO!"_ She roared in fury the stones flew in every possible direction, the Earth tearing apart as Kurama walked closer with an unconscious Bonnie in his left hand.

" _Mamá_ stop, you're hurting everyone BUT him!" Ash exclaimed as a dark Hyper-Beam was aimed at her head. Ash tackled her out of the way and took the hit, his hair being burned off a bit and making it so it was at his ears and seared his neck. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She groaned as more helicopters showed up, each with a golden S on the side. Many thugs jumped down onto the ground and easily outnumbering the good guys.

"Great." Kurama laughed insanely as he reached into one's pocket and took a syringe. He injected himself and his head turned grey, his skull opening to reveal his brain.

"Ew!" They all groaned. "Shut up! You know it's awesome!" The Psychics all glared at him, using all of their Psychic Strength to send him flying in pieces.

"Nope, not happening!" He smiled before releasing hundreds of **Psyshocks** their ways, knocking them back and giving them severe nosebleeds and headaches. "Axew use **Dragon-Rage!"** Iris screamed as her partner let loose a large purple blast that disintegrated his head, only for it to grow back.

"Nice try, you bratty slut!" He laughed before firing a **Shadow-Ball** into her leg. He then walked up to Ash, bitch slapping his mother away and into Sabrina.

"YOU BASTARD!" Ash roared before getting punched. "Just face it you thief! Your so called 'all powerful' parents are down, your Pokémon are all beaten except for that damn Pikachu, and I have you at my mercy!" He kicked Ash closer to the cliff. "Just accept your fate and die!"

"Never!" He spat in his eye as he growled and extended his claws as Bonnie struggled to escape his grip.

"Ash…h-help." She choked as he struggled to stand and grabbed his arm, tearing her from his grasp. "This will teach you, not to STEAL…" He raised his arm and swung it, going straight through Ash's chest. "…from Team Snagem!"

It seems like all of time froze as an explosion of aura surrounded the entire place while Kurama kicked both Ash and Bonnie 50 feet away, both landing in the ocean below while an angry Pikachu jumped on Kurama's face. "Gah!" He grabbed him and then punted the little guy away into the water as well. "Greevil! Destroy this place at once! Someone get a helicopter and make sure that those two are dead! And someone PLEASE get me some clothes, and a mask." He groaned as he smiled and walked away, planes flying over the empty stadium and dropping bombs on it.


	5. Update Announcements

**Is this thing On? *** Taps Microphone* **Ahem! It has Come to Our Attention that a lot of you have been wondering why haven't Red and I been Uploading as Much as we used too Well to answer that Question Is this Life Yes The Very thing we all Go through Has been Tough for Both of Us So That's why we haven't been Uploading as Much as we Where.**

 **Anyway I'm Here To give you All a List of Stories that Are Now Discontinued and Are Now Up for Adoption and Or Getting Deleted.**

 **A Simple Game of Truth or Dare: Yes I'm Sorry to Say This is Getting the Boot However feel free to adopt it if you Want This one was One of My Most Ambitious Projects To date And It just Pushed back with the Other things we Failed to Update.**

 **The Steven Universe Movie: One of my Very First Stories I made That got absolutely No where When it was Made A simple story about Steven Losing EVERYTHING To a Gem so Powerful Not Even the Diamonds Could Stop Him Sounds Like a Real Solid Concept Right? then why is it Getting the Boot? Simple Writer's Block all I could come up with was the Trailer if you want to adopt be my guest.**

 **The forest Demon: Another Ambitious Project That went No where This is Going for the reason of All the Notes I had Saved Were Lost back in 2016 When My Mom and I Got kicked out I manage to Scrounge Up a Few Pieces here and there But when My Mom Died I Lost The Will to Continue it All I have now is a few small Snippets Like Lana being the Protagonist and A Curse That's Effected the Louds since the Dark Ages I would Love it if Someone were to Adopt this Story.**

 **Yeah so That's all the stories That Red and I are Getting Rid of. Not Only That if You Want to Adopt a Story you can PM me The Deadline is one Week from Today if no one has Messaged me about a Story they want to Adopt than I'll Delete it also We Need An Editor If you Want to Volunteer to be Our New Editor Contact Red on his Profile .**


End file.
